Hayley's mother
Mrs. Labonair was an unnamed werewolf and the biological mother of Hayley Marshall-Kenner, born Andrea Labonair, and the maternal grandmother of Hope Mikaelson. She was a member of the Labonair Family via her husband, which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990s. She was killed along with her husband by Richard Xavier Dumas when their daughter was still in her cradle. Early History The unnamed woman was a werewolf and member of the Crescent Wolf Pack who was born or married into the Labonair Family and was viewed as werewolf royalty. Her husband and herself knew Marcel Gerard. In the 90s, her clan took New Orleans and she became pregnant. On June 6, 1991 she gave birth to her daughter, Andrea Labonair. However she was killed with her husband sometime after their daughter's birth by Richard Xavier Dumas. Soon after Marcel found their daughter in their home and sent her away with Kieran O'Connell's help. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Hayley's Mother was mentioned a few times. At some point Atticus Shane told Hayley that her parents were deceased. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Due to Hayley's own motherhood, she mentioned her birth mother several times being worried to become herself a mother without hers. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley wrote a letter to her soon-to-be daughter; Hope Mikaelson. She wrote that she never knew her own mother so she didn't know how her mother felt during the time of her pregnancy. Hayley wrote to her daughter to share her happiness and love promise to her baby girl. After her childbirth and transformation into a hybrid, Hayley took the decision to give her daughter to Rebekah Mikaelson, so she could (with Elijah and Klaus) kill anybody who wanted to kill or harm her daughter. Personality There is nothing really known except that Hayley took a little after her and that she seemed to be peaceful as she wanted to have an alliance with the vampires instead of constant war. Physical Appearance She had a small build and fair skin, medium length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Powers and Abilities She possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non evolved-werewolf. Weaknesses She had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Killer'' (Mentioned) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Mentioned) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Mentioned) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Mentioned) *''Sanctuary'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Bag of Cobras'' (Flashback) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Photos) Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) Trivia *As of right now, her full name is not known. **But due to the names and dates of the Labonair Bible, it is possible that her name was Brooke Strauss. Gallery TO406-073-Baby Hayley-Unnamed Parents.png TO406-074-Hayley's Mother.png TO406-077-Richard Xavier~Hayley's Mother.png TO406-090-Labonair Family-Photo.png TO407-017~Hayley-Parents Photo.jpeg TO407-074-Baby Hayley-Parents Photo~Klaus.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased